Tras el Alternian Post
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: AU Humanstuck -Feferi Peixes es una periodista que quiere tomarse las cosas más en serio, publicar noticias de verdad y no rollos amorosos o temas de moda cursis. Todo esto se le complicará un poco cuando junto a Sollux descubra más de lo que quería saber, por no hablar de la confusión mental que le causa su vida amorosa. LEMON HETERO y YURI
1. Capítulo 1

**NA: En primer lugar voy a puntualizar que detesto un poquito a Feferi. El motivo de escogerla como protagonista de esta historia es… Me dijeron que no tenía huevos de hacer un yuri con Feferi como protagonista y vi mi hombría afectada. LOL Así que no sé cómo va a salir este experimento de rollos amorosos bollo y rollos amorosos no bollo con ciencia ficción, pero yo voy a hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. **

El despertador sonó con su "bip bip" habitual, despertándome de un sueño idílico y trayéndome de nuevo al mundo real. Estiré mis brazos desperezándome, ya hacía meses que la rutina encerraba las mismas costumbres, así que tras un bostezo salté de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Aun envuelta en una toalla me miré frente al espejo y pasé una mano por mis largos cabellos, una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara y es que a pesar de la rutina me sentía muy feliz, iba a desayunar con Eridan. ¿Qué quién es Eridan? Es mi jefe y tengo que admitir que es muy atractivo.

Yo soy Feferi Peixes, periodista del Alternian post, uno de los periódicos más vendidos de todo Nueva York. Lo cierto es que solo contesto a los lectores a cerca de sus dudas amorosas en una columna, ellos creen que les contesta una señora que únicamente lo hizo a las primeras cartas en años en los sesenta. Si, ya os lo confirmo, mi trabajo es mortalmente aburrido.

Cuando empecé la universidad yo soñaba con trabajar en una revista de moda, pero si os digo la verdad después de un tiempo en el Alternian post creo que quiero ser como mi compañera Aradia Medigo.

Aradia es increíble, lista, guapa, delicada y al mismo tiempo mordaz y muy agresiva si es necesario. ¡Ah! Si solo pudiera parecerme un poquito a ella… Pero estoy dispuesta a ser incluso mejor, ser una periodista seria y comprometida con causas reales es cien mil veces mejor que publicar en una revista de moda. Porque todos sabemos que las botas blancas no son bonitas pero no todo el mundo tiene claro quién trata de tomarles el pelo en esta sociedad.

Seleccioné un traje chaqueta de color malva, era bonito y quedaba maravillosamente bien con mi conjunto de lencería. Vale, no es que yo fuera a lanzarme a los brazos de mi jefe para que viera mi ropa interior, pero me gustaba pensar que si la chispa surgía él se quedaría anonadado ante mi buen gusto. Me reí tontamente de mí misma, ni siquiera estaba segura de querer tener una relación tan íntima con Eridan. Me gustaba su carácter, era coquetón conmigo y tenía aquel punto de crueldad divertida pero sin herir a nadie que hacía que en el trabajo, todos diéramos lo mejor de nosotros.

Llegué a mi puesto de trabajo cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, yo soy de las que prefieren llegar antes a todos los sitios. Un montón de cartas me esperaban acumuladas sobre mi pequeña mesa. Me giré y miré la mesa de mi compañero, parecía que Equius Zahhak aún no había llegado. Fui a buscar un café, me despertaría un poco para leer todas aquellas aburridas cartas.

Caminé sobre mis tacones por toda la redacción del diario, hasta la puerta del despacho de Eridan. Allí, al lado de la máquina de café estaba Equius, aún con su abrigo puesto había decidido pasar a por el café antes que a dejar sus cosas.

— Buenos días— sonreí a mi compañero que estaba cogiendo dos cafés. A mi aquello no me sorprendió, estaba más que claro que a Equius le gustaba muchísimo Aradia y siempre le llevaba el café. Me parecía tan mono que hiciese aquello, entre muchas otras cosas y favores que también hacía solo por complacerla, que no entendía por qué Aradia no salía con él.

— Te veo excepcionalmente arreglada, Peixes— dijo él sirviéndome un café. Yo lo recogí y esperé para acompañarlo hasta nuestro pequeño reino de la redacción.

— No seas malo, ya sabes que puedo vengarme — bromeé, Equius tenía conocimiento de mi pseudo-cita con el jefe. Eridan se cruzó en mi campo de visión, iba hacia su despacho. No pude evitar sonreír cuando él me miró algo anonadado. Tengo que admitir que adoraba causar aquella sensación en él, que me mirase con cierta admiración y se quedase embobado en mi sonrisa.

— Tú no harías eso— dijo Equius despertándome de mi ensoñación con Eridan—. No le dirías a Aradia todo lo que te he contado.

En aquel momento, Eridan se chocó con la puerta de su despacho. Reprimí mi carcajada, pues sabía que a él le sentaría fatal, pero me gusto que el universo me demostrase cuanto podía yo llegar a gustarle.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras mesas, Aradia ya estaba allí para recoger el café que con toda seguridad sabía que Equius le habría traído. La miré atusarse su larga melena, su figura se veía resaltada en aquel vestido con falda de tubo gris perla y sus labios siempre pintados de rojo eran tan bonitos.

Tras saludarla tímidamente, y es que no voy a mentir, Aradia me intimidaba, me puse a leer la correspondencia de Madame Dolorosa. Hacía más de cuarenta años que Madame Dolorosa debía estar jubilada en un retiro cutre en Florida o muerta, y allí estaba yo contestando preguntas tontas que la gente le hacía. Si, preguntas del tipo "Me gusta un chico ¿Cómo lo conquisto?" Y lo peor era que mi trabajo consistía en contestarlas. Como sin conocer al chico en cuestión yo fuera capaz de adivinar qué era lo que a este le apasionaba encontrar en una mujer.

La primera carta que abrí era una tontería adolescente, algo que ya había contestado mil veces antes. "Si mi piel es muy pálida ¿De qué color debería escoger mi vestido para el baile de navidad?" ¿Es que acaso no tenían instinto? Yo nunca había necesitado ayuda para escoger la ropa que más me favorecía. Me salté esa pregunta y las dos siguientes, esperaba que en la siguiente pudiera aprovechar algo. Una vez, había recibido cuatrocientas cartas en un solo día y ninguna contenía nada aprovechable para ser publicado. Lo normal era recibir unas cuarenta cartas diarias, pero yo temía por mi cordura en aquel puesto de trabajo cuando el viejo sistema de cartas fuera substituido por el email.

La cuarta carta era de mi amigo Sollux, un investigador privado que a menudo me pedía ayuda para redactar informes de sus investigaciones. Por fuera estaba dirigida a Madame Dolorosa, pero en el interior estaba escrita para que yo, Feferi Peixes, se la contestase.

" FF,

Desde hace algún tiempo pierdo la cabeza por una chica, esta no me hace demasiado caso pero yo sé que nadie será capaz de hacerla más feliz que yo. Por eso supongo que hago esta tontería, ¿Saldrías conmigo? Esa chica eres tú.

Sollux

P.D: Esto ha sido idea de Nepeta, yo pensaba pedirte salir del modo convencional. Ella cree que es más romántico así. "

Me puse roja, no me veía pero notaba el calor de la sangre amontonarse en mis mejillas. Tengo que admitir que Sollux era muy atractivo, más de lo que estaría dispuesta a admitir en voz alta pero no sabía si quería salir con él. Aquello me abrumaba, a mí me gustaba bastante Eridan pero tampoco es que él se hubiera molestado en declarase ni nada por el estilo.

En aquel momento, como si leyese mi mente, Eridan se plantó enfrente de mi mesa. Arrugué la carta y la metí en mi cajón, por nada del mundo quería darle a entender que podía tener otro pretendiente.

— A veces creo que trabajas demasiado, Feferi — su voz era dulce y bonita hasta cuando se reía de las tonterías que hacía. Yo seguía con el rubor en las mejillas después de leer aquella carta tan personal, mi cabeza estaba fuera de sí misma y no sabía que contestar— ¿vamos a desayunar ahora? Es pronto pero luego tengo una junta con la directiva de la imprenta…

Asentí levantándome de mi silla y cogiendo mi abrigo. En cierto modo salir de la oficina con el redactor jefe hacía que todos pensaran que teníamos un affaire, pero me daba totalmente igual, además quizá tendríamos uno pronto. De todos modos, la opinión de los demás está de más, sobre todo si solo son cotilleos banales.

Bajamos en silencio en el ascensor, era una imagen divertida porque con mis tacones yo pasaba unos centímetros de altura a Eridan. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor en el vestíbulo, Eridan deslizó su mano hasta la mía y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Salimos del edificio con las manos cogidas ¿Qué significaba aquello para él? Esa hubiera sido mi pregunta a Madame Dolorosa, porque que yo supiera solo éramos compañeros de trabajo, algo así como amigos platónicos.

Fuimos cogidos de la mano hasta una cafetería pequeña, en un callejón estrecho que daba mala espina. Era una de las cafeterías más antiguas de la ciudad, aún conservaba en su decoración objetos de la cafetería original del mil ochocientos sesenta y cinco, después de la guerra civil. Era un lugar bonito, al que poca gente iba. A mí me parecía muy romántico que Eridan me llevara a un sitio con tanto peso histórico, a fin de cuentas los periodistas creamos los documentos que los historiadores leerán en el futuro tratando de investigar quien éramos en otra época.

Eridan pidió dos cafés y unos bollos de canela típicos de la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la esquina, el uno frente al otro.

—Feferi, te insistí en que hoy vinieras conmigo porque quiero decirte que— Eridan empezó a hablar, aún sostenía mis dedos en su mano.

Sollux apareció de la nada, jadeando por haber corrido y cargado con una carpeta.

— FF, vengo siguiéndote casi desde tu cubículo, en la redacción— dijo dirigiéndose directamente a mí. No es que aquel fuera un mal momento, pero ¿por qué había tenido que aparecer en aquel momento preciso? Parecía que Eridan tenía algo importante que decir y en ese momento yo solo podía ver como su semblante amable se volvía un tanto huraño, pero Sollux seguía hablándome —. Tenía que preguntarte sí has recibido una carta mía, Bueno también hay otra cosa…

Me puse roja de nuevo ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Negué con la cabeza. Fingí que aquella carta no había llegado a mí, no me mal interpretéis, pero es que no estaba preparada para afrontar aquella situación, no delante de Eridan.

— Pero hoy aún no he abierto todas las cartas — dije con una sonrisa, estaba tan nerviosa que solté la mano de Eridan. No sé si Sollux llegó a darse cuenta. ¿Por qué me pasaba a mí aquello?

— Guay, si te llega no la abras — dijo robando una silla de la mesa de al lado y sentándose cerca de mí e ignorando a Eridan. Seguidamente plantó su carpeta sobre la mesa y me entregó un archivador—. Tengo todo esto, no es para redactar un informe si no para que me ayudes a publicarlo.

— Bien, vale ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para ver todo eso en un lugar menos concurrido? — dije para inmediatamente darme cuenta de lo terriblemente comprometido que sonaba, pero no tuve tiempo de usar alguna frase para que sonase de forma diferente, Sollux asintió y volvió a hablarme.

— Valep, ¿nos vemos en mi casa por la noche? Pedimos comida china y lo miramos con calma.

Creo aquellas palabras a Eridan le sentaron fatal, por que empezó a decir que tenía una reunión muy importante que había olvidado. Yo debería explicarle que Sollux y yo éramos amigos de toda la vida, que podíamos pasar horas en pijama y que no teníamos ningún tipo de relación más allá que de colegas, por lo menos hasta que había abierto aquella carta al llegar a mi puesto de trabajo por la mañana. Todo estaba complicándose demasiado en cuestión de minutos y Eridan salía por la puerta cuando por fin pude reaccionar asintiendo a mi amigo. Por la noche iría a ver a Sollux, pero no sabía si debía hablarle de la carta o fingir que nunca la había recibido.

Sollux robó el bollo de canela de Eridan, aun sin tocar y se marchó dejado aquel archivador en mi mano. Mi mañana perfecta se había disipado y allí estaba yo, sola y con cara de boba. Pero al mal tiempo, buena cara. Abrí el archivador y empecé a leer las notas de Sollux y aquellos documentos, el trabajo siempre me hacía sentir mejor.

Todos aquellos papeles hablaban sobre grandes compañías que recibían una increíble cantidad de dinero del ayuntamiento de Nueva York de forma arbitraria. Empresas como Doc Scratch o Hussie INC tenían todo tipo de prestaciones económicas, eran contratadas por servicios que no prestaban y todo aquello recaía en la tesorera Meenah Peixes, que irónicamente tenía acciones en todas aquellas empresas. Sollux había dicho que teníamos que publicarlo, sin duda aquello iba a convertirse en un polvorín. En aquel momento me visualicé a mí misma con el traje de color perla de Aradia, iba a ser mi primer artículo serio.


	2. Capitulo 2

Salí de la redacción del Alternian post tarde, trataba de hablar con Eridan pero fue imposible. Siempre fingía hacer algo, hasta me echó de su despacho cuando al fin me atreví a entrar.

Me sentía francamente deprimida, de hecho no me apetecía nada ir a ver a Sollux, pero mientras me dirigía al metro vi a Aradia parar un taxi. Estaba estupenda, con aquellas medias finas y su seguridad en sí misma. Si realmente quería ser como ella, si quería de verdad que me tomarán en serio tenía que empezar a redactar cosas de verdad. Así que fui a casa de Sollux con el archivador que me había dejado.

Vivir en el centro era caro, Manhattan era para chicas como Aradia. Sollux vivía en Brooklyn, cerca del Park Slope. El metro hasta allí tardaba cerca de cuarenta minutos, y si hablamos de lo que tardaba yo en llegar a Queens, donde yo vivía, ya nos podíamos morir. En sí, era más divertido coger un taxi para moverse en aquella dirección, pues el cambio de paisaje que había desde Manhattan hasta Brooklyn era asombroso. Los edificios se achicaban y poco a poco los coches caros iban desapareciendo del paisaje en cuanto cruzabas el puente.

Llegué a casa de mi antiguo compañero de universidad cerca de las ocho de la tarde. Esperaba encontrar allí a Nepeta, su compañera de piso, pero al parecer tenía una cita. El piso de estos dos me resultaba precioso, Nepeta había estudiado bellas artes y tenía las paredes totalmente decoradas con su particular gusto.

Sollux me abrió desde el interfono y me comunicó que dejaría la puerta abierta por que necesitaba una ducha. Al entrar me quité los zapatos de tacón y los dejé sobre la mesilla. No había pensado nada a cerca de la carta, de hecho se había quedado en el cajón de mi escritorio. Para ser totalmente sincera, yo solo podía pensar en Aradia y su vestido, era tan bonita. Coloqué todos los papeles sobre la mesa y encendí mi ordenador portátil, dispuesta a trabajar.

Tengo que decir, que hasta aquella mañana Sollux y yo teníamos una confianza total, nos lo tomábamos todo con absoluta naturalidad. Digo esto porque no me tomé con ninguna naturalidad verlo aparecer recién salido de la ducha, envuelto en aquella toalla blanca, frente a mí.

— ¿Qué vas a querer de cenar? — dijo tendiéndome el prospecto de un restaurante chino y marchándose a su cuarto para ponerse algo de ropa.

Yo estaba boca abierta, y sé que no tenía sentido, hasta lo había visto desnudo antes en una fiesta de la facultad. Me di cuenta que todo aquel tiempo que había pasado en abstinencia en pos de encontrar el amor había hecho mella en mí, estaba salida. Me avergoncé un poco de mi misma, no recordaba estar en aquel estado hormonal desde mi adolescencia.

— Como siempre, tallarines fritos con curry y rollo de primavera— dije tratando de sonar natural, algo que no puedo afirmar que pasara. Busqué el artículo que había empezado a redactar, había partes un poco confusas así que tenía que completar pero necesitaba la presencia de Sollux para aclarar sus notas. Ahí donde lo veis tenía una letra espantosa—. Hay información en tus notas que no tiene ningún tipo de fuente.

— Ya, es que hackeé el sistema del ordenador de Meenha Peixes— dijo sentándose en una silla a mi lado, mientras cogía un teléfono inalámbrico de color mostaza y marcaba el número del restaurante chino.

— Genial, ¿algún otro delito que alegar? — dije borrando un trozo del artículo que no me veía capaz de publicar siendo parte de aquella información ilegal — ¿Quién te contrató para investigar esto?

Aún al teléfono, balanceó su silla hacia atrás y cogió un manojo de cartas de la mesilla que había junto al sofá. Esperó unos instantes cuando se incorporó, realizó el pedido y después de colgar buscó una carta entre todos aquellos sobres. Yo la recogí en silencio y observé el sobre, no tenía remitente. Saqué el pliegue de papel y leí el encargo.

— Había un fajo de dinero dentro del sobre — añadió Sollux, una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro —, podría haberme quedado el dinero y pasar de todo, no sé quién diablos ha podido ser.

Releí varias veces aquella carta antes de que trajeran la cena, parecía que en el papel escrito a máquina había una pequeña marca de agua y lo más curioso era que me resultaba muy familiar.

Cuando llegó la comida, Sollux recogió la mesa dejando sobre esta únicamente el ordenador. Abrimos nuestras respectivas cajas de comida y empezamos a comer con los palillos. Él leía lo que yo había redactado previamente para modificar algunas partes y así mismo yo hacía con lo que él redactaba. Sé que puede parecer raro, pero aquel era nuestro ritual, escribíamos juntos todos aquellos informes. Tengo que admitir que el trabajo de mi vida debía ser cualquiera que pudiera hacer con Sollux, me encantaba trabajar con él, todo parecía mucho más fácil.

En uno de los momentos finales, cerca ya de la una de la madrugada, yo ya estaba cansadísima así que fui a la habitación de Sollux y le robé una de esas camisetas enormes que nunca se ponía. Me quité el traje y las medias y me quedé solo en aquella camiseta, era lo que hacíamos normalmente y no tenía ninguna connotación sexual lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar. Me estiré en el sofá y volví a revisar la marca de agua de aquella sospechosa carta.

— ¡Ya lo tengo! — Grité cuando vino a mi memoria de donde me sonaba—, Es de la asociación de Chicos en situación de exclusión social de Nueva York.

Yo conocía aquella asociación muy bien, la dirigía Porrim Maryam y sus servicios se extendían a barrios como el Bronx, Queens y otros suburbios de la ciudad. La conocía tan bien porque cuando era adolescente había hecho voluntariados en una de aquellas asociaciones y además parte de mi sueldo formaba parte de las donaciones mensuales que la corporación humanitaria recibía. Cuando dije que vivir en el centro era para chicas como Aradia, no me refería a que yo no cobrase un sueldo cuantioso como ella, a mí me gustaba gastar todo aquel dinero en cosas más altruistas que un taxi o un pisito en la isla. También mandaba dinero a la asociación del cuidado de animales en peligro de extinción y a ayudas humanitarias en África.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? — dijo Sollux apagando el ordenador, seguramente ya daba por bueno el artículo.

— No lo sé, pero el que te contrató tiene relación directa con la asociación— dije sentándome en el sofá correctamente y dejando sitio a Sollux, que se sentó a mi lado. Le sonreí mientras le quitaba sus peculiares gafas y me fijaba en sus ojeras, parecía cansado.

— Es absurdo, FF, solo lo acepté porque estoy harto de que solo me contraten para vigilar a esposas infieles— dijo apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Le rodeé con mis brazos y masajeé su cara. Era guapo, muy guapo, y aquella mañana había recibido una carta suya que me pedía salir.

Me torcí un poco y empecé a masajearle los hombros. Quería pensar que lo hice completamente en plan amigos, pero él se incorporó y me besó. ¡Oh! Aquello era demasiado para mí, aunque según como se mire era un regalo a mi hormonado cuerpo. Por raro que parezca, yo no podía dejar de pensar en los pros y los contras de devolverle el beso. Al notar mi inseguridad Sollux se separó de mis labios. Estoy segura de que iba a disculparse, pero entonces no sé qué cable de mi cabeza se cruzó y me lancé a besarle como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Salté sobre él, rodeándole con mis piernas. Mis manos se perdían en su pelo mientras le abordaba con mi lengua en su boca. Un súbito calor recorrió mi cuerpo al notar como sus brazos me rodeaban, tomándome con sus manos por los muslos y levantándonos a ambos del sofá. Mordisqué su oreja, yo tenía los ojos cerrados por lo que no veía hacia donde nos movíamos, pero suponía que me sestaba llevando a su cuarto.

— Te voy a dejar caer sobre el colchón — susurró.

Cuando me soltó yo le apreté con las piernas contra mí y le rodeé con los brazo el cuello haciéndole caer sobre mi cuerpo. Una risa dulce se escapó de sus labios. Abrí los ojos y le miré a la cara, me contagió una extraña felicidad y volví a besar sus labios. Sollux trataba de quitarse la ropa sin querer que el contacto de nuestras bocas se separase, por lo que estaba monísimo haciendo peripecias para deshacerse de aquella camisa de cuadros. Me alejé un poco de él, apoyándome sobre el cabecero de la cama y se la quité a la par que mordía su labio inferior.

— Quítate la ropa solo, anda — dije mientras me quitaba las gafas y las dejaba sobre su mesilla de noche, seguidamente le miré quitarse la ropa siguiendo mi orden.

Sollux, únicamente en boxers salió un momento de la habitación para reaparecer con una caja de preservativos abierta que dejó caer sobre el colchón. Por un instante me pregunté, si después de tantos años buscando al hombre ideal no había desperdiciado mi tiempo por no fijarme en él.

Estirándose a mi lado, Sollux tiró de la enorme camiseta, que yo aún llevaba, hacia arriba. Me dejé quitar la camiseta, notando su aliento desde mi abdomen y hasta mi cuello.

— Ropa interior también malva y a conjunto con el traje— dijo, yo me reí. Se había fijado en aquella estúpida tontería.

— Que tontería ¿eh? — dije abrazándole y acariciando su espalda. Él negó con la cabeza mientras desabrochaba mi sujetador. Me deshacía en su mirada ámbar, que no dejaba de adorarme.

Acarició mis pechos con suavidad. Mi respiración cada vez era más agitada. Deslicé mis manos por su espada y tiré de sus boxers hacia abajo, tenía muchísimas ganas de que me penetrase de una vez por todas. Sé que eso suena súper desesperado, pero en cierto sentido lo estaba y él era tan encantadoramente dulce. Deslicé mis bragas de encajé entre mis piernas y Sollux empezó a reírse. Me sonrojé al oírle.

— Te vuelves exageradamente impaciente — dijo a la par que me agarraba por la cintura y deslizaba mi cuerpo para dejarme tumbada en la cama. Se quedó sobre mí y volvió a besarme, esta vez más despacio. Yo abrí las piernas hacia los lados y le alcancé la caja de preservativos. Le miré de arriba abajo mientras abría un preservativo con la boca, su cuerpo aún que delgado era perfecto. Una vez se hubo colocado el condón se colocó sobre mí, yo le acaricié el rostro y antes de que pudiera terminar de hacerlo note como me penetraba.

Era complicado no jadear, iba despacio y cada vez que entraba en mí un montón de sensaciones me enajenaban. Agarré la sabana con fuerza y agradecí que Nepeta no estuviera en el piso, porque cuando Sollux empezó a embestirme con más rapidez me era imposible no gritar de placer. Y digo gritar porque una cosa es gemir y otra gritar, y yo gritaba.

En mi mente el tacto de Sollux prevalecía, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis la imagen de Aradia vino a mi mente. Me imaginé el contacto suave de su piel blanca y sus labios rojos sobre mí. La visualicé con mi propia ropa interior lamiéndome y sus bonitos pechos sobre sobre mí. Lo peor de todo no era imaginarla, lo peor de todo era que aquello fue exactamente lo que me hizo correrme y no las increíbles habilidades de Sollux.

Cuando Sollux terminó se dejó caer sobre mí, su contacto me resultaba agradable después de que mi mente me hubiera llevado a otro lugar. Y es que nunca antes me había sentido atraída sexualmente por una chica.

En primera instancia traté de decirme a mí misma que aquello no había pasado. Me dije "Feferi, el sexo con Sollux ha sido maravilloso y no le des más vueltas". Pero no pude dormirme. Escuché el despertador de Sollux con su "tic-tac" aproximadamente dos horas. Bueno tal vez exagero pero estuve mucho rato allí estirada, con los ojos como platos mirando aquel techo.

Traté de levantarme con la intención de ir a la ducha, pero cuando estaba sentada en la cama buscando al menos mis bragas Sollux me agarró por la cintura y me arrastró de nuevo a la cama.

— ¿qué pasa, FF? — dijo a una distancia mínima de mis labios. Me quedé mirándole un segundo, no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Es un poco largo —dije al fin pensando en todo lo que realmente me pasaba. Sollux me acarició el pelo, era su forma de decir que me escuchaba— Esta mañana he leído tu carta, pero Eridan iba a pedirme salir, lo sé. Y luego se ha ido enfadado y luego tú me has besado y yo estoy salida como una adolescente y hemos tenido sexo y yo me he corrido pensando en una compañera de trabajo. Pero no lo he hecho adrede, de hecho me tortura un poco.

— Que genial, Feferi —su mirada dulce se volvió indiferente. Tenía muchas ganas de ponerme a llorar.

—Sollux, no te enfades— no pude controlarme más, algunas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas—. Yo no te hubiera besado si no quisiera tener algo contigo, pero es que tengo la cabeza muy liada.

— Déjame dormir y mañana hablamos— dijo totalmente indiferente y me dio la espalda. — Espero que al menos esa compañera de trabajo esté buena.

Me sentí un poco rechazada, había sido él quien había preguntado. Solté un hondo suspiro y me arrimé a él abrazándole por la espada. Al ver que no rechazaba mi contacto me sentí un poco mejor.

**NA: Bueno, parece que esta historia no interesa mucho al público LOL único review de la cerda que me retó a hacer esto, pero oye a mí me encanta como está quedando. Añadiré a los lectores que no soy mujer, y que no me han follado vaginalmente nunca pero de tener vagina desearía que lo hiciesen como lo he descrito en este capi. LOL Por cierto que dado el apunte anterior puede existir algún error en la sucesión de hechos en el sexo. Dicho esto me despido hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Capítulo 3

**NA: Este capítulo ha quedado un poquito aburrido pero es necesario explicar cosas. De todos modos da un poquito igual, pronto llegaran las escenas hot con Aradia *.*Tengo unas brutales ganas de escribir esas escenas, Aradia es mucha Aradia.**

**Por cierto que he substituido el largo nombre de Asociación de Chicos con riesgo de exclusión social de Nueva york por las siglas ACRES New York, que si no en un capitulo me ventilo las 2000 palabras que suelo incluir de una frase dedicada a la asociación. LOL**

Por la mañana tenía un aspecto horrible, llegué a la redacción con unas ojeras impresionantes. En casa de Sollux no tenía el maquillaje adecuado para cubrir mi deplorable noche mirando la espada de mi antiguo compañero de universidad. Tenía sueño y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Hubiera ido a casa a primera hora, pero hubiera llegado demasiado tarde a trabajar.

Me senté en mi mesa y revisé el artículo que Sollux y yo habíamos escrito, lo que me llevó bastante rato, aún estaba en ello cuando Equius llegó. Llegaba como dos horas tarde y yo me preguntaba por qué una servidora se molestaba en estar a las ocho en el trabajo si todo el mundo hacía lo que le daba la gana.

— Te lo suplico, Zahhak, tráeme un café solo con mucho azúcar — dije girándome hacía él. El esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Has tenido una noche entretenida? — Equius miró de reojo al despacho de Eridan y señalando los tres vasos de café que ya me había bebido acumulados en mi basura.

Al oír aquello me asaltaron unas nauseas, lo último que quería era más presión a la hora de decidir mi vida amorosa. Haber pasado la noche con Eridan hubiera sido aún peor. Puse una mano cubriendo mi frente y negué con la cabeza.

—No te haces a la idea — mi voz sonó hasta demasiado irónica para ser yo.

Mientras él me hacía el favor de traerme aquel café, imprimí e artículo. Aún que oficialmente solo yo trabajaba en el Alternian Post, lo firme con mi nombre y el de Sollux. Puede que él no me lo hubiera pedido, y también podía ser que no quisiera saber de mí en las próximas semanas pues así era su carácter y ya lo sabía, pero seguía siendo uno de mis mejores amigos. Se le acabaría pasando y me llamaría para pedirme ayuda con algún informe o solo para que le cubriese como acompañante en alguna misión de incognito persiguiendo a maridos infieles a restaurantes de lujo.

Equius volvió con un café y un ejemplar del Alternian post del día. Me entregó el vaso de cartón y me lo bebí de golpe, el amargo sabor me hizo poner una mueca de asco. Tiré el vaso vacío en el cubo de basura y me fijé en el artículo que leía mi compañero.

— Es en lo que ha estado trabajando Aradia esta semana— dijo mientras yo leía. El artículo estaba relacionado con una de las empresas que Sollux y yo denunciábamos de recibir ingresos ilegales por parte de la tesorera— .Ayer entrevistó a John Egbert, ese ectobiologo tan popular.

— ¿Pone en que está trabajando ahora la Doc Scratch?— pregunté quitándole el diario y leyendo el artículo, ahora me picaba la curiosidad .Equius negó con la cabeza, al parecer tendría que saciar mi curiosidad en otro lado ¿ A qué se dedicaban exactamente la Doc Scratch y Hussie INC? Por lo que sabía Doc Scratch era una empresa dedicada a la biología asistencial y desarrollo biotecnológico y Hussie INC desarrollaban armas y distintas tecnologías. Aquella entrevista me hizo pensar en la carta que había recibido Sollux, ¿qué tendría una organización como la ACRES New York con aquellas dos empresas? Todo aquello era demasiada información para una versión de mí que no había podido dormir.

Le devolví el Alternian post y tomé mi propio artículo en las manos. Iba a entregarle a Eridan mi trabajo, esperaba que le gustase. Me arreglé el traje, que estaba un poquito arrugado, y caminé con seguridad hasta el despacho del jefe. Estaba bastante nerviosa y ver cerca de la puerta a Damara, la secretaria de Eridan, y a Aranea, la directora de la revista Troll Mode que tenía su planta dos pisos por encima de la redacción del Alternian post, fue algo que no me ayudó demasiado.

Llamé a la puerta de su despacho y la entre abrí.

—Adelante — escuché la voz de Eridan. Al entrar mis nervios me jugaron una mala pasada y el archivador con las pruebas se me cayó al suelo. Me dejé a mí misma una nota mental de entregarlo todo en usb la próxima vez.

Eridan se levantó y me ayudó a recoger todo aquel papeleo, lo cierto es que yo sabía que él había querido pedirme salir formalmente el día anterior y entonces yo estaba muy segura de que contestar pero ahora, ahora ya no sabía nada de nada.

— Gracias por ayudarme — dije algo tímida, aún los dos en el suelo recogiendo papeles. Intercambiamos miradas en silencio, él tampoco tenía muy claro ya si quería salir conmigo o no. — Sollux y yo trabajamos ayer en un artículo que tal vez sea aceptable, me gustaría que lo leyeras y si fuera viable, quizá podríamos publicarlo.

Nos levantamos del suelo y me senté frente a su mesa, en la silla de visitas. Eridan, en vez de sentarse tras la mesa se sentó en la otra silla de visitas, frente a mí.

—Lo estudiaré, pero necesitaré el documento en ordenador si quieres que lo tenga todo listo para mañana, Fef — dijo tomando la carpeta y el articulo —. Tengo que disculparme porque creo que ayer fui un poco brusco.

Estaba siendo amable, y no sabía si aquello era bueno o terrible.

—No, es que es fácil mal interpretar algunas situaciones y…— desvié la mirada ¿Por qué diablos estaba coqueteando con él? Vale, era mi carácter natural, pero yo ya tenía suficientes problemas. Me frené a mí misma—, en mi cajón está el usb con todo esto, es rojo. Puedes cogerlo si lo necesitas.

Me levanté y salí del despacho rápido, Eridan me miraba con carita de cordero degollado. Supongo que esperaba que tuviéramos otra cita o que le dijera que entre Sollux y yo no había nada de nada, no sé. Pero no le dije nada, no podía. No después de lo que había ocurrido con Sollux y menos si contaba en mis pensamientos hacia Aradia.

Una vez fuera, me apoyé en la puerta cerrada y miré de reojo la máquina de café, mi corazón iba casi tan rápido como el de una ardilla a la que le han dado mucho azúcar, no me convenía otro café pero me iba a quedar dormida antes de lograr escribir la columna de Madame Dolorosa.

— Mira esta — resonó la voz de Aranea en mi cabeza mirándome de arriba abajo— No estará en la columna de Madame Dolorosa hasta el fin de sus días.

—No, sabe muy bien cómo tratar al jefe— dijo Damara. Levanté la mirada algo irada y la vi interpretado que se metía un pene en la boca. Casi sentía fuego ardiendo dentro de mí ¿Quién se creía que era?

Estaba muy, muy cansada, y ya sé que eso no era excusa para la violencia pero es que no podía más. Me acerqué a Damara con intención de no sé, arrancarle el pelo, sacarle los ojos y no sé qué más. En aquel momento Aradia se cruzó por mi camino rodeándome con sus brazos y deteniendo mi ataque de ira.

— A ver si te crees que si tu novio no se la comiese al director jefe tú serías secretaria— Me giré boca abierta a mirar a Aradia. ¿De verdad había dicho aquello para defenderme a mí?

Me sentía incomoda porque lo hubiera hecho, forcejé logrando que me soltara y corrí hacia el baño. Entré en uno de aquellos pequeños cubículos y cerré la puerta con pestillo, tenía tantas ganas de llorar.

Pocos minutos después escuché la puerta del baño abrirse, yo levanté los pies para que no me vieran, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Aradia.

— Peixes, te he visto entrar — ¿Qué le pasaba a Aradia? ¿Por qué de golpe era tan altruista conmigo? No me gustaba, además no quería terminar pensando en ella como alguien que además de guay y sofisticada era buena conmigo.

— Finge que te lo has imaginado, Megido — dije aún acurrucada sobre la tapa del váter.

Esperaba que se diera por vencida, pero pronto vi como el pestillo giraba delante de mis narices y la puerta se abrió. Aradia me mostraba una horquilla de pelo y sonreía irónica. Me levanté y me acerqué al lavabo, tras echarme algo de agua en la cara me miré al espejo. Al pasar a su lado me di cuenta de que era bastante más alta que ella. No pude evitar fijarme en el talle de su pequeña cintura resaltada por aquella falda de tubo negra que marcaba sus caderas. Tenía ganas de golpearme la cara por fijarme en su figura en un momento como aquel.

— Vete a casa, yo escribiré tu columna hoy— dijo apoyada sobre la puerta del baño.

La odié. La noche anterior me había incordiado en el sexo más increíble de mucho tiempo, aunque más bien su imagen me hubiera ayudado a correrme, y ahora me ayudaba tan encantadoramente... ¿A cambio de qué?

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — pregunté mirándola fijamente. Era tan atractiva, me ponía nerviosa.

— A mí me da igual si quieres ascender acostándote con Eridan— empezó diciendo aquello y tenía ganas de matarla—, pero todas las mujeres de esta redacción pasan antes o después por la consulta de Madame Dolorosa y no es precisamente un trabajo que te haga sentir satisfecho. Es una injusticia, en cierto sentido me identifico contigo.

—Gracias, pero te deberé una — dije sin mirarla.

— Devuélvemela no fiándote de Eridan— dijo Aradia acercándose al espejo y retocándose el pintalabios —, no es tan encantador como puede llegar a parecer.

Aquello me dejó descolocada. ¿Qué no me fiara de Eridan? Si era gracias a él que tenía aquel trabajo.

Recogí mis cosas y me marché a casa. Estaba tan cansada que tras dejar las cosas en el suelo y quitarme el traje, me tendí en el sofá envuelta en una manta y me quedé totalmente dormida.

Me desperté cerca de las seis de la tarde muerta de hambre, me dolía la espada por la postura y me sentía un poco entumecida. Después de ducharme y ponerme unos vaqueros y una camiseta cómoda, herví unos espaguetis y comí.

Aún sentía curiosidad por el tema de ACRES New York así que me calcé unas deportivas, me puse mi sudadera de la universidad y decidí salir a pasear por el barrio. Richmod hill era un barrio cool de clase media, es bonito y tiene dos bibliotecas preciosas.

Aun que hacía un poco de frio aún había sol y se estaba bien en la calle. Camine hasta El ACRES New York, el centro que había en Queens era pequeño a comparación con los otros, donde yo había hecho mis voluntariados antes de irme a la universidad. Era un edificio de tres plantas con distintas aulas donde se hacía actividades, algunos fines de semana los estudiantes más avanzados ayudaban a los niños más pequeños en los estudios. Era genial, pero lo que más me gustaba era que en la entrada había siempre un mural pintado por los chicos que asistían gratuitamente a todas las actividades que la asociación promocionaba.

Entré en el local, pero estaba vacío. Me acerqué al mostrador de recepción y asomé la cabeza en el largo pasillo que subía a las aulas. Me pareció extraño no ver a chicos corriendo arriba y abajo incordiando por todos lados. Llamé al timbre que había en la mesa y enseguida apareció un chico con un suéter rojo.

— Disculpe, mm— no había pensado en qué decir o preguntar— Soy periodista y...

— ¿Qué quiere? — me cortó antes de que pudiera hablar. Miré alrededor, yo no recordaba que hubiera gente tan huraña. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de que no me echase sin más, quería averiguar quién había contratado a Sollux en aquella carta.

— Además de periodista contribuyo económicamente a este centro y me gustaría saber por qué está vacío — le mire seria, no llevaba la ropa propicia pero traté de intimidarle — ¿Acaso buscan una demanda pública por malversación de las contribuciones?

El chico suspiró, me dio paso a un despacho chiquitín contiguo a la sala de recepción. Nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa redonda, sobre esta había una carpeta roja abierta, el chico la cerró de inmediato en cuanto nos sentamos.

— Le explico, la afluencia de aquí cada vez es más baja no tenemos muy claro por qué pero… — Aquel chico se enrollaba como una persiana, hablaba y hablaba. Yo asentía interesada pero la verdad es que la mayor parte de cosas que decía no me resultaban relevantes —. Lo cierto es que pronto cerraremos este centro.

Como si alguien en otra parte del planeta tierra comprendiera el tedio que yo empezaba a sentir y quisiera salvarme, el teléfono de la recepción sonó y el chico se disculpó saliendo de la habitación.

No es que yo sea cotilla, pero la carpeta roja seguía allí encima. De algún modo me estaba diciendo "Ábreme, Feferi, por favor" y la curiosidad mató al gato. Abrí la carpeta para encontrarme con una foto de Sollux. Sin leer nada de lo que podía poner en todo el texto que acompañaba aquella imagen, cerré la carpeta y me la metí por dentro de la sudadera. Se notaba un poco así que nerviosa asomé la cabeza a la recepción.

— Es un poco tarde y tengo que irme — dije sonriendo, quizá sonreía demasiado porque el tipo me miró extrañado, pero claro estaba al teléfono así que quizás le estaban diciendo algo confuso, que se yo. Estaba histérica y no interpretaba demasiado las señales—, ya terminaremos esta conversación.

Salí a paso lento, fingiendo tranquilidad. En cuanto llegué a la puerta corrí hasta casa.


	4. Capitulo 4

**NA: si digo la verdad, la lentitud de los sucesos en este fic me aburre un poquito… U.U empiezo a odiar el texto y eso no es bueno. Anyways voy a seguir escribiendo, por eso de The Show must go on, pero cada vez prometo menos. Es lo que pasa cuando la historia la protagoniza un personaje que ni fu ni fa, además me cuesta bastante mantenerla in carácter… Ya lo habréis notado… Por lo que si algún lector me quiere echar una manita y explicarme a grandes rasgos en que partes encuentran a FF muy fuera de si misma, le amaré mil. **

Llegué a casa con el corazón en la boca y es que a pesar de lo que mi delgadez pueda decir, aparte de nadar, no hago demasiado deporte. Saqué la carpeta de mi ropa y la abrí, tenía que cerciorarme de que aquel chico no fuera un simple admirador de mi mejor amigo y realmente aquello fueran datos de él.

Estirada en mi cama descubrí un montón de cosas sobre Sollux Captor, ya sé que debería haber dejado de leer en las primeras hojas pero pudo mi curiosidad. A pesar de casi seis años conociendo a Sollux, no tenía ni idea de que su familia era judía. También descubrí datos de su vida personal, como que su padre había muerto cuando él era aún un niño, y prácticamente todo a cerca de sus éxitos laborales.

Adjunto a aquello, en un apartado diferente de la carpeta había un montón de papeleo. Si aquella mañana me preguntaba a que se dedicaban Hussie INC y Doc Scratch, tenía delante de mis ojos el informe detallado de las actividades que realizaban conjuntamente. Irónicamente aquello sonaba a película de terror de serie B, como si la malversación de fondos por parte de Meenah Peixes no fuera suficiente, el control mental y la experimentación ilegal con humanos estaban a la orden del día. Al parecer, ACRES New York asociaba la falta de afluencia a sus centros con la captación de aquellos chicos para sus experimentos.

Alargué mi brazo, agarré el teléfono y marqué el teléfono del piso de Sollux, sonaron varios tonos en sucesión del contestador automático. "Miau, miau, miau" decía la voz de Nepeta seguida un grito de Sollux de que le decía que no cambiase el mensaje y entonces sonaba la señal.

— Sollux, ya sé que no se te va a pasar el enfado por esto pero— me pausé un momento, tenía que formular mi frase para que sonase creíble—, he robado una carpeta en la que pone hasta tu talla de pantalón, en el ACRES New York, llámame.

Colgué el teléfono, me preparé un bol de fideos instantáneos que me comí con más hambre de la que imaginaba que tenía y me ilusioné pensando en que estaba detrás de un trabajo mucho más grande de lo que había creído en primer momento. Sollux y yo habíamos redactado un artículo pequeño, una nimiedad en comparación con toda la información que podíamos llegar a destapar. Era cierto que se la había robado a aquel chico, pero yo podía darle mejor uso que esconderla en una carpeta.

Me tumbé en la cama a pensar en todo aquello, no estaba segura de poder dormir, ni hacer nada. A partir del día siguiente probablemente dejaría de ser la chica detrás de Madame Dolorosa para convertirme en Feferi Peixes, una periodista seria que destapaba tramas que debían ser conocidas por el público. Sería amada por todo el mundo y quien sabe, tal vez acabase siendo dueña de un programa de televisión dedicado a reportajes serios. Todo lo que siempre había querido desde que salí de la universidad.

Tal vez era un poco soñar como en el cuento de la lechera, pero es que estaba tan emocionada con todo aquello que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Ni el sexo con Sollux, ni la decepción de Eridan, ni mi interés por Aradia que había estado acrecentándose hasta ser algún tipo de deseo oculto podían ocupar mi mente en aquel instante.

Creo que me dormí pensando en todo aquello, imaginando como debía ser mi futuro programa televisivo en el que yo saldría con trajes de diseño hablando sobre importantes hechos de actualidad. Lo mejor de todo fue que aun que no puse despertador alguno, pero a la mañana siguiente estuve en pie tan pronto como cualquier otro día. Quien me despertó fue mi subconsciente, que quería tanto como mi yo despierta leer un artículo con mi nombre en el diario.

Me arreglé en media hora menos de lo habitual y bajé corriendo a comprar el Alternian Post, podría haber esperado a llegar a la redacción y cogerlo gratis pero tenía tanas ganas de leerlo que me daba igual gastarme hasta un millón de dólares. En la portada una fotografía de Meenah Peixes me auguraba mi éxito, pagué los dos dólares con cincuenta que costaba y corrí a coger el metro.

Mi viaje hasta el trabajo no fue tan ameno y encantador como esperaba. Leí todo el artículo a cerca de la tesorera del ayuntamiento y odié a Eridan Ampora con toda mi alma. Me había robado el artículo, había cambiado tres palabras mal contadas y substituido los nombres de Sollux y mío por el suyo.

Cuando llegué a la redacción toda yo estaba encendida de ira. Dejé mis cosas sobre mi mesa y con el diario aun en la mano me encaminé al despacho de Eridan. Por suerte para mí ya estaba allí sentado, con su cara de satisfacción y tomándose un café que gustosa hubiera envenenado de tener oportunidad.

Abrí la puerta sin llamar y plante la primera página del diario sobre la mesa con un golpe seco. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan herida por nadie a quien guardase afecto. Él me miraba impasible, con una expresión de escepticismo que me irritaba todavía más.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?— retuve mis ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, quizá había un razonamiento lógico y aun que estuviera muy enfadada tenía que escucharle primero. Pero aquella consideración por mi parte era exagerada, no se la merecía.

— Vamos, Feferi, ni siquiera hiciste realmente tú el trabajo — dijo Eridan con algo de sorna. Le vi sacar un papel arrugado y me lo enseñó, era la carta de Sollux.—. También podrías haberme dicho algo de él, ya sabes. Tal vez era precipitado por mi parte, pero pensé que tú y yo teníamos algo.

Me quité un zapato y se lo lancé a la cabeza, me irritaba de sobremanera que se hubiera excedido a leer aquella carta personal. Aunque en el fondo la irritación era conmigo misma por haber sido tan inocente y tonta de confiar en aquel imbécil.

— Si, yo también lo pensaba — tenía tantas ganas de llorar de golpe, pero tenía que retenerme y ser fuerte delante de aquel monstruo —. Eres horrible Eridan Ampora, tanto tiempo fingiendo que eras mi amigo. Yo creía que eras mucho mejor, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que toda nuestra amistad ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Me quité el zapato que me quedaba. Eridan pareció asustarse, como si esperase que también se lo lanzase. Hizo un puchero, hasta parecía arrepentido de sus actos, pero no quise verlo siquiera. Di un giro hacia la puerta y salí del despacho tratando de evitar que Eridan viera que además de enfadada estaba completamente destrozada y deseando no haberle conocido nunca. Aradia tenía razón, no se podía confiar en Eridan.

Traté de reprimir con todas mis fuerzas las lágrimas, pero no podía más. Caminé hasta el baño de las chicas y me senté en una taza de váter a llorar. ¿Por qué me había dejado mangonear de aquella manera?

Encerrada en aquel pequeño cubículo escuché entrar a varias personas, seguro que alguna de aquellas chicas habría corrido al despacho de Eridan con el chismorreo. Me molestaba imaginar de un modo absurdo que al saber de mi deplorable estado Eridan habría venido corriendo a disculparse, sobre todo porque en mi interior sabía muy bien que aquello no era otra cosa que una fantasía.

Escuché unos pasos acercarse a mi cubículo y al igual que el día anterior vi girar el pestillo de la puerta como por arte de magia. Frente a mí, Aradia Megido de nuevo con un vestido rojo y su maquillaje perfecto, mirándome y arqueando las cejas.

—Peixes, no puedes estar así cada día, no puedes ser tan llorica — Me alargó un pañuelo. Me soné los mocos, el pañuelo olía a su perfume tan característico— ¿Qué ha pasado ya?

— Eridan me ha robado un artículo, mi primer artículo decente — dije reprimiendo un sollozo. Ella se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Mi corazón empezó a latir exageradamente fuerte al notar el calor de su cuerpo, notaba su respiración sobre mi piel.

—Te ayudaré a devolverle el favor pero deja de llorar, Peixes — su voz aterciopelada resultaba encantadora. Le devolví el abrazo apretando su cuerpo contra el mío.

— Gracias, Aradia— dije su nombre nerviosa, ella se separó de mi — Puedo llamarte por tu nombre de pila ¿verdad?

Aradia asintió, me miró los pies descalzos y se quitó sus zapatos.

— Póntelos y escribe tu columna como si no hubiera pasado nada— me ordenó— yo iré a buscar los tuyos al despacho de Eridan.

Le entregué mi zapato negro de tacón alto y la vi salir por la puerta. Obedecí su orden y me puse sus zapatos. Era curioso que tuviéramos el mismo número de pie. Me arreglé el maquillaje y fui hasta mi cubículo, allí Equius me miró de soslayo. Ya debía saber todo el mundo que le había tirado un zapato a la cabeza al jefe, pero no dijo nada lo que fue bastante acertado por su parte. Me senté en mi silla y empecé a trabajar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Contesté casi a todas las preguntas de Madame Dolorosa, hasta las más absurdas. Estuve centrada en el trabajo hasta cuando mis compañeros me miraban de reojo y susurraban a mi espalda. Fue cerca del mediodía cuando Aradia volvió a aparecerse cerca de mi cubículo de trabajo. Equius se levantó para hablar con ella, pero ella se sentó sobre mi mesa tras apartar unos papeles de esta. Me puse nerviosa, su escote estaba a la altura de mis ojos y su piel se veía tan fina y bonita que tuve que casi tartamudeé al saludarla.

— Feferi, me preguntaba si querrías venir a comer conmigo hoy — dijo guiñándome un ojo. Asentí con una sonrisa, Aradia no dejaría nunca de intimidarme. Yo estaba por levantarme de mi asiento y darle un beso, pero me contuve. No tenía mucho sentido hacerlo, solo me había invitado a comer juntas—. Genial, en media hora te quiero en el vestíbulo.

Y se fue, dejándome en una nube de su olor ¿Cómo me podía resultar tan atractiva? Yo no era lesbiana, bueno al menos eso creía. Nunca antes de que Aradia se cruzara por mi mente había pensado en acariciar unos pechos femeninos, nunca antes había deseado que una mujer me besara. Puede sonar erótico, pero para mí era un infierno no comprender la naturaleza de mis impulsos. Siempre había pensado que yo era lógica y racional, pero cuando Aradia aparecía en mi orbita dejaba de serlo por completo.

Me giré y miré a Equius.

— Voy a comer con Megido, es genial. Estoy tan emocionada, es como no sé si un angel me hubiera invitado a comer con ella en el cielo — dije mirándole fijamente y algo anonadada. Si era cierto que ella me atraía, pero me hacía especial ilusión por que la admiraba como profesional más que ninguna otra cosa.

— No me das envidia, no creo que seas su tipo — se rio, pero yo no lo decía con ninguna connotación sexual. ¿Por qué todo el mundo veía la palabra sexo en todas partes? Me sentía incomoda ante aquella idea, como si el factor de que yo fuera una mujer guapa me convirtiese en un juguete sexual. Aunque tal vez fuera yo quien veía aquello y Equius solo había bromeado al respecto por que no creía que me gustase ella, además hasta donde mi compañero sabía a mí me gustaba Eridan.

Sonreí y "volví al trabajo", en realidad lo que hacía en mi mesa era únicamente preguntarme a qué clase de restaurantes le gustaría ir a Aradia o de qué temas podía hablar para impresionarla. Era un poco absurdo, teniendo en cuenta que seguramente su visión de mí era la de una chica floja y blanda incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera llorar, pero me gustaba pensar que podía encontrar alguna cualidad impresionante en mí. En mi procesador de texto solo había escritos los minutos que faltaban, era totalmente contraproducente. Mandé por email mi columna y apagué el ordenador, no tenía sentido seguir allí esperando. Bajé a esperar al vestíbulo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Y allí estábamos Aradia y yo, en un restaurante en el 143 de Grand Street. La miraba sonreír pletórica y encantadora, aún llevaba mis zapatos. Habíamos pedido, parecía una especie de cita a ciegas porque apenas intercambiábamos palabras.

— Te he invitado por que se me ha antojado una pequeña venganza hacia Eridan— dijo esbozando una sonrisa. Un camarero se acercó y nos sirvió vino en las copas, Aradia tomó su copa y bebió un pequeño sorbo — No me gusta que mangoneen a nadie.

—No, eso estaría mal — dije. Me asustaba un poco como brillaban los ojos, su sonrisa era un poco espeluznante pero me gustaba mucho.

— Tú escucha mi propuesta, — la miré dejar la copa sobre la mesa —, si después no te gusta lo que he dicho lo olvidamos y comemos tan amenamente.

El camarero trajo los primeros platos. No era que Eridan fuera santo, de hecho se merecía una buena patada en el culo por lo que había hecho pero de ahí a vengarse había un buen trecho.

—Está bien, escuchare lo que tengas que decir y me lo pensaré—. Mire como Aradia tomaba sus cubiertos con gracia y la miré comer, era sexy hasta comiendo.

La gente a menudo no lo piensa, pero puedes ver como es alguien por como come. Una persona delicada siempre tomará la comida de un modo sencillo, comerá despacio y será pulcra a la hora de terminar dejando los cubiertos ordenados. En el caso de Aradia comía despacio, cortaba la carne como si esta fuera una pieza sagrada y solo por aquello merecía entrar en su boca. Tenía elegancia a la hora de mover el tenedor desde el plato a sus labios.

—Vamos a jugar con él, pero será el mismo el que encuentre su perdición — dijo cómo si tuviera toda la certeza de que yo aceptaría — ¿Eres buena en escritura creativa? — Asentí, aunque no entendía para nada por donde iba—bien, porque vamos a inventarnos una noticia que Eridan encuentre publicable. Falsificaremos pruebas y escribirás un artículo de estas. No vamos a pedir que lo publique solo lo dejaremos en tu cajón que me consta tiende a revisar cuando tú te marchas de la redacción.

—No lo revisa, solo que a veces me olvido de mandarle la columna y sabe que dejo allí mi usb—, Me parecía alucinante que los demás empleados de la redacción pensaran que Eridan podía llegar a ser tan grimoso de revisar mis cosas, solo porque yo le gustase un poco.

— Porqué lo haga es lo de menos, Feferi—me gustaba oírle decir mi nombre—, el caso es que lo hace. Yo misma le haré llegar que estás trabajando en algo importante y si no mete la nariz donde no debe no le pasará nada, pero si por el contrario…

—Si por el contrario decide repetir su estúpida acción y robarme el articulo falso como mínimo la directiva le pondrá en fase de pruebas — Terminé la frase de Aradia.

Tengo que admitir que era una idea interesante, después de todo forzábamos la situación pero solo Eridan decidiría su destino. Aradia volvió a sonreírme y tras asentir, continuó comiendo sin volver a mencionar el tema.

Comimos prácticamente en silencio, apenas intercambiábamos algunas palabras, no sabía que decirle. No era que aquello fuera propio de mí, yo era una chica sociable y solía gustarle a la gente pero me intimidaba un poco.

— Lo siento, es la peor comida que has tenido en toda tu vida, seguro— dije abrumada mientras comíamos el postre. Tenía que sincerarme con ella, bueno no iba a contarle lo increíblemente atractiva que me parecía pero si podía adularla un poco—. Es que eres tan perfecta y lista, siempre tan segura de ti misma y sin miedo de nada.

— No seas tan tonta, no soy perfecta— empezó a reírse como si yo hubiera hecho un chiste o algo parecido, yo me sonrojé—. Llevaba meses pensando que te caía mal o algo así, eres tan sociable con los demás en la redacción.

Fue una sensación extraña, tras decir aquello tuvimos dos minutos en silencio y luego una magia extraña se apoderó de nosotras. Empezamos a hablar de tonterías, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida. Era genial, ya no me sentía incomoda por mirarla reír y pensar que era guapísima, aun que tenía más y más ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y besarla.

— ¿Ya sabes que quieres hacer con Eridan? — dijo mientras pagaba. Yo no quería que tuviéramos que separarnos, estaba tan bien con ella.

—Por qué no, adelante —sonreí. No era que quisiera una cruel venganza, pero al fin y al cabo como había dado a entender Aradia, no le entregaríamos el artículo, lo cogería él si quería volver a jugármela. Además no quería marcharme a casa todavía, quería descubrir todo aquello que me había perdido por sentirme intimidada por Aradia.

Me devolvió la sonrisa mientras bajaba de la acera y paraba un taxi. Era asombroso, no tardó ni medio minuto en tener uno frente a ella. Abrió la puerta del coche y me miró.

— Vamos a mi casa— me dejó paso y yo entré en el taxi. Estaba tan emocionada que tenía ganas de gritar, iba a ver cómo vivía Aradia.

El taxi se movió por la ciudad hasta la 255 Este con la calle 72, y allí en un portal azul al más puro estilo desayuno con diamantes estaba el pequeño piso de Aradia Megido.

Esperé en el portal mientras Aradia buscaba en su bolso la llave del portal, sacó varias cosas y me pidió´ que se las sujetara. Me gustaba que fuera un poquito caótica. Finalmente encontró la llave y abrió la puerta. Subimos las escaleras hasta el ático, era un tercer piso encantador. El comedor compartía espacio con la cocina, no era muy espacioso pero se abría en un pasillo que dejaba ver su cama. Me fijé en las estanterías de su pequeño comedor, todo eran libros de historia y arqueología. Me acerqué interesada a su mesilla de café, allí tenía un libro titulado "Momias chinchorro: Las momias más antiguas del mundo".

— Te gusta mucho la historia ¿no?— dije manoseando el libro.

—Es que primero estudié historia, me especialicé en contemporánea — dijo sirviendo dos tazas de café y tendiéndome una— Como no sabía a qué dedicarme, terminé de completar mi formación estudiando periodismo, mientras terminaba el grado escribía la columna de Madame Dolorosa.

Charlamos durante unos minutos, Aradia era asombrosa. Me fijé en que se había quitado mis zapatos y los había guardado. ¿Se los querría quedar? Era absurdo, yo llevaba los suyos y eran unos zapatos de firma. Unos Chanel rojos de tacón fino intercambiados por mis zapatos negros de saldo que sí, eran bonitos pero no tenían comparación. No iba a quejarme, al menos por el momento.

—¿Has pensado ya en qué vamos a inventarnos? — dijo tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome a su cuarto. Me sonrojé, fue incomodo hasta que me percaté de que el portátil estaba sobre el colchón— Quizá te parezca muy personal, pero este piso es muy pequeño para dos personas trabajando en lo mismo.

—Pues…— me puse pensativa, en realidad estaba fingiendo para que no se notase lo mucho que me incomodaba estar tendida en una cama con ella— ¿Involucrar a un ciudadano ilustre en una trama de trata de blancas?

Aradia me miró sorprendida, empecé a preguntarme si no había dicho algo malo.

— Si conozco a ese cretino tan bien como creo conocerle— empezó a decir, supuse que se refería a Eridan—, no va a poder resistirse de publicar algo así.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y la miré estirarse frente al ordenador. Acordamos ensuciar el nombre de Warweary Villein, un ciudadano modelo que poseía bastantes fábricas de la periferia de la ciudad. Empezó a teclear con completa fluidez, como si una única frase mía le hubiera inspirado. A si mismo tomé una de mis libretas de notas y empecé a inventar sucesiones de hechos, como hacía Sollux pero inventándome detalles.

Llevábamos un rato, cuando ella se desperezó y se colocó a mis espaldas fijándose en lo que yo hacía.

— Es genial, parecerá casi real —dijo agarrándome por los hombros. Sin duda estaba tensa, su contacto físico era demasiado para mí—. Lee lo escrito, te lo mandaré por email y así tú solo tienes que escribir un artículo a tu estilo.

Tomé el ordenador portátil en mis manos y empecé a leer. Si mi escritura creativa era bastante decente, la de Aradia me superaba con creces. Había inventado un montón de detalles y vicisitudes increíbles, empecé a preguntarme por qué hacía periodismo siendo tan buena inventando cosas.

— Deberías escribir literatura — dije dejando mi cuerpo reposar sobre el colchón. Me sentía incomoda, pero me dolía ligeramente la espalda.

Aradia tomó el ordenador en sus manos y lo depositó en la mesilla. Cerré los ojos un instante, pensando en lo genial que sería salir de fiesta con Aradia, seguro que era de lo más divertida. Abrí los ojos al notar el contacto de la piel de mi compañera sobre mi brazo. Se había estirado a mi lado, muy cerca. Giré la cabeza para mirarla y nuestras narices se tocaron y como si me hubiera leído la mente deslizo su mano hasta mi cara y besó mis labios.

Acaricié sus brazos, su piel era suave como aterciopelada. Su lengua se movía en mi boca dejándome su sabor impregnado. Dejé llevar mis manos hacia su cintura y arrastré su cuerpo contra el mío.

Nunca había sido muy activa en las relaciones, pero me moría por acariciar, lamer y besar todo su cuerpo. Me resultaba embriagadora, tanto que apenas pensaba en que en realidad no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué debía hacer para complacerla. Mordisqueé sus labios y acaricié su melena, era tan perfecta. La giré, poniéndome sobre su cuerpo, acariciando sus pechos mullidos y suaves por encima de su vestido. Me moría por arrancarle la ropa. Aradia acarició mis muslos por debajo de mi falda produciéndome un calambrazo de calor, se quedó a un centímetro de mi entrepierna dejándome con ganas de más.

Rodamos sobre nuestros propios cuerpos por la cama, quedando Aradia sobre mí. Notaba sus pechos sobre los míos y uno de sus muslos rozando mi entrepierna. Aquello me paralizó un poco, era terriblemente excitante pero yo nunca había tenido sexo con una chica. Era la primera chica a la que besaba y bueno, aquello era parecido a besar a un chico pero…

Mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. Probablemente si hubiera estado más segura de mi misma no me comportaría de un modo tan responsable pero paré de besar a Aradia. Reprimí una carcajada al darme cuenta que el tono de llamada era el que yo tenía asignado a Sollux. Era como una broma del destino un poco macabra, pero en realidad me hacía un favor.

— Tengo que cogerlo, es importante — dije y mi voz sonó dulce. Aradia me miró con cierta condescendencia y rodó hacia un lado liberando mi cuerpo.

Me levanté de la cama y tomé el teléfono en mis manos.

— He visto nuestro trabajo publicado bajo el nombre del memo de tu jefe— dijo antes de que me diese tiempo a decir hola.

— Es una historia un poco larga de contar, te prometo que a mí me ha emocionado tanto como a ti— dijo volviéndome a sentar en la cama. Aradia a mis espaldas mordisqueaba mi cuello y acariciaba mi pelo.

— Pues estoy cerca de tu curro, así que me la vas a tener que contar— pensé patéticamente para mis adentros algo mezquino, me pregunté si iba a escucharme con la misma atención que lo había hecho la pasada noche que habíamos estado juntos.

—No estoy allí, estoy en casa de...— Elije bien la palabra que vas a usar, me dije a mi misma. Me molestaba un poco no poder hablar de algo directamente con Sollux—, de Aradia…

Aradia me robó el teléfono con total soltura y empezó a darle indicaciones a Sollux de cómo llegar a su piso. Me giré para verla tenderse en su cama, casi parecía que conociese a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Colgó y me devolvió el teléfono a la par que se acercaba al borde de la cama y me rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Solo te dejo irte, porque tengo tus zapatos y supongo que querrás recuperarlos — dijo para volver a besarme, una risa tonta se escapó de mis labios.

— Qué va, son unos zapatos de saldo — contesté acariciándole el pelo — Prefiero quedarme con los tuyos.

— Entonces quédatelos, y ya te los reclamaré — nos besamos de nuevo. No sé qué tenía Aradia, pero lograba que yo dejase de ser yo misma.

**NA: blablablabla, me doy cuenta de que no se explicar muy bien el sexo lésbico, así que voy a hacer una research cool antes de adentrarme en la escritura profunda e mujeres dándose placer y eso. U.U si alguien quiere echarme una mano ya sabe, puede mandarme un mensajito cool explicándomelo ;) **


	6. Capitulo 6

**NA: hi! I'm back. Es terrible ver cómo me enamoro y me desenamoro de este fic constantemente. En el capítulo anterior lo odie, en este lo amo... ¿En el siguiente? LOL Me piro a currar de verdad. * canta una vieja canción de los Beatles mientras se aleja entre la niebla* XD**

Aradia y yo bajamos juntas al portal y allí esperamos a Sollux. Sentía curiosidad por un montón de cosas de ella y no tenía la más mínima idea de por dónde empezar a preguntarle. Iba a abrir la boca formulando alguna de aquellas cuestiones, cuando vi a Sollux acercarse con su bicicleta amarilla. Se paró frente a nosotras y miró de arriba abajo a Aradia. La encontraba atractiva, lo sabía porque cuando le atraía alguna mujer siempre ponía una sonrisa ladeada muy característica que curiosamente nunca me había puesto a mí. Me reí para mis adentros y me despedí de Aradia con un hasta mañana. Pensé en besarla, pero no quería hacerlo delante de Sollux.

— A ver cómo te explico lo que ha pasado con Eridan — empecé a decir cuando nos alejamos un poco del portal azul.

— Antes me gustaría decirte algo — Sollux hablaba en voz muy baja y me costaba un poco oírle, —creo que fui un poco capullo contigo, no digo que no te lo merecieras pero…

Le sonreí, me resultaba irónico pensar que nunca antes le había oído disculparse con nadie. Me hacía sentir especial.

— Siento no ser más clara — le dije mirando al suelo, realmente deseaba ser sincera con él pero no sabía por dónde empezar—, te quiero más que a casi nadie que me venga a la cabeza pero…

—No seas pesada, FF — contestó de golpe y cortando mi frase. Me exasperaba un poco que no me dejase terminar, pero yo estaba hiriendo sus sentimientos después de todo. Encadenó la bicicleta a una farola y entramos en un Starbucks. Allí sentados, después de pedir un té con miel para cada uno, prosiguió— A ver, supongo que si nunca te habías replanteado una relación conmigo es normal que necesites tiempo para pensarlo y sopesarlo, pero de verdad creo que nadie te conoce tan bien como yo. Entiendo que tener sexo no nos ha de comprometer.

— Ya lo sé — alargué mi brazo y le cogí la mano. Le adoraba, le adoraba muchísimo.

Decidimos que me merecía un tiempo para decidir, también hablamos sobre la carpeta roja, los documentos que contenía y las cosas que yo no sabía de él que me habían descubierto.

Cuando me marché a casa declinando la invitación de Sollux , de ir a dormir con él, asumí que haber besado a Aradia como lo había hecho delimitaba bastante mis opciones. Yo sabía que no quería renunciar a mis sentimientos por ella, porque adorar a Sollux no significaba amarlo y creo que aquello era lo que él esperaba de mí. Cuando llegué a casa redacté el falso artículo, sería lo primero que pondría en mi cajón cuando llegase al trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente me levanté algo desanimada. No era propio de mí, pero fruto de aquel desanimo fui a trabajar en unos vaqueros y una camisa sencilla. Cuando llegué en la redacción Equius me miró sorprendido, y es que era la primera vez que me presentaba a trabajar vestida tan informal.

Antes de que pudiera abrir una sola carta, Aradia apareció de la nada y se sentó sobre mis rodillas. Ella estaba tan espectacular como siempre, con un vestido ocre de estilo baby doll y su pelo algo enmarañado con gracia cayendo sobre sus hombros.

— ¿Cómo fue ayer con tu novio? — dijo ella cogiendo una carta de Madame Dolorosa y rasgando el sobre.

—Sollux no es mi novio — dije pasando la cabeza por debajo de su hombro y encendiendo mi ordenador, después volví a mi posición inicial y la miré a los ojos. —Hablamos de una investigación que planteamos hacer a las empresas a las que Meenah Peixes ingresaba los fondos robados, Doc Scratch y Hussie INC.

— Entonces, déjame que te ayude con tu columna y acompáñame a una visita que tengo que hacer hoy— dijo Aradia sacando un pliegue de papel del sobre, se puso a leer—. A ver, esta carta dice… Estimada Dolorosa, me apetece mucho besar a una compañera de trabajo que es sexy, bonita y más lista de lo que cree ¿Debería hacerlo?

—No pone eso, Ara- — Empecé a replicar mientras los labios de Aradia se aproximaban a los míos. ¡Oh! Era tan genial, el sabor de su boca era siempre tan dulce. En cuanto se separó de mí me di cuenta de que Equius y otros chicos de la redacción nos miraban y me sonrojé un poco, resultaba incomodo— Pues Madame Dolorosa le contestaría, que el trabajo no es un contexto social para hacer esas cosas y que haga el favor de pedirle una cita formal, con una cena acogedora y no se…

—Sexo al final— dijo Equius en tono jocoso. Me sabía un poco mal haber abordado a Aradia, después de todo a él siempre le había gustado mucho —. Y si queréis me uno.

—No digas esas cosas — me abochornaba un poco hablar del sexo que yo podía llegar a tener tan abiertamente, sé que es un poco infantil pero… Miré a Aradia, tenía la mirada fija en los musculados brazos de Equius y se mordía el labio inferior como si se replantease aquella opción.

—No, gracias Zahhak, hay cosas que es mejor no compartir — Comentó ella levantándose de mis rodillas y arrastrando una silla a mi lado.

Después de haber escrito casi 200 columnas de Madame Dolorosa, por primera vez disfruté haciéndolo. Aradia, con una mano sobre mi muslo y otra sostenido alguna carta que me leía. Se mofaba de todos los que habían escrito con algún chiste inteligente, era una belleza. Estar con ella hacía que el número de typos que yo cometía aumentase considerablemente, pero también que se fijase en cada minino detalle y me lo corrigiese de forma amable.

Tardamos una hora más o menos, después Aradia desapareció y me citó en la entrada tras cerciorarse de que había escrito el falso artículo. Vi llegar a Eridan, su pose altiva y su mirada de suficiencia provocaban en mí unas terribles ganas de llorar, no me era fácil asumir su traición. Le seguí con la mirada entrar en su despacho, Equius se fijó.

— ¿Te sigue gustando Ampora? — me preguntó amable, era un buen amigo a pesar de que le había "robado" la chica.

—No, pero me hiere su actitud— le contesté algo deprimida. Equius pasó su brazo por mi espalda a modo de consuelo.

— Bueno, Aradia siempre será mejor aún que nunca haga nada desinteresadamente — Le sonreí, yo no creía que Aradia fuera de ese tipo de personas, pero me gustaba que tratase de confortarme.

La hora se hizo y bajé al hall del edificio para encontrarme con Aradia. No me había dicho a donde nos dirigíamos, de hecho no me había aclarado nada. La vi entrar en la recepción hablando por teléfono, parecía algo irritada con su conversador. Plantada frente a mí, colgó y me dedicó una sonrisa.

— Vámonos — Dijo cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia un taxi. Sin ton ni son, nos plantamos frente a Doc Scratch, al parecer teníamos una visita guiada por casi todas las instalaciones de la empresa.

Lo que había estado irritando a Aradia era, que no querían dejarle ver la planta número ocho del edificio, lugar donde se hallaban los laboratorios más importantes de la empresa según mi musa. Oficialmente los laboratorios importantes estaban en la segunda planta.

Entramos a aquel gran edificio, la recepción era amplia y todo estaba decorado sobriamente. Tenían escaleras mecánicas y la acristalada entrada daba luminosidad a toda la estancia. Nos sentamos en unos sofás de color café situados a la izquierda, una planta era nuestra única compañera.

— ¿Qué se supone que investigas, Aradia? — le pregunté curiosa mientras esperábamos.

— Bueno, es un poco complejo, tendría que habértelo dicho en el taxi— me contestó. Miró hacia la planta y examinó que no hubiera nada en ella, un micro o cámaras. A mí aquello me pareció un poco paranoico, pero también me costaba creer cosas que había leído acerca del control mental y las empresas Hussie INC y Doc Scratch. — Hace tiempo ya entrevisté a Vriska Serket, la directora general de Hussie INC, planeaban crear un tipo de microchip a través del cual con tu mente podrías dominar cualquier objeto electrónico, como tu móvil o la lavadora, casi desde cualquier punto del planeta.

— Adiós al "¿me olvidé la plancha encendida?" — dije casi para mí misma. Aradia asintió, acto seguido se pegó bastante a mí, era una necesidad pues empezó a hablar más bajo.

— Si, Doc Scatch era la encargada de lograr instalar el microchip en organismos vivos— Un hombre se acercó y Aradia tomo mi mano y besó mi cuello, fingiendo que teníamos una charla de enamoradas supongo. Resultaba un tanto incomodo —, Por lo que dijeron los experimentos con animales iban bien, pero ¿Cómo un conejo iba a ser consciente de que estaba encendiendo un reproductor de música? Incluso usando a animales más inteligentes como los chimpancés ¿Qué certeza tenían? El estado denegó el uso de humanos en los experimentos pero no ha habido ningún certificado que diga que los experimentos han cesado.

—Lo que quieres es averiguar es si experimentan con humanos— deduje en voz alta de sus apuntes. A mi mente vino todo aquel material que yo encontraba absurdo y de novela de ciencia ficción, el control mental. — Y si te dijese que creo que esos microchips no son para controlar electrodomésticos sino más bien para controlar material orgánico… Digamos humanos.

Aradia me miró de reojo, una mujer morena, con el pelo corto y vestida de rojo se aproximó hacia nosotras.

— Disculpen, soy Jane Crocker — se presentó. Su voz era un poco nasal y sus gafas ovaladas me distraían. La mujer señaló a un grupo de gente que se había acumulado cerca de unas escaleras mecánicas—, si han venido a la visita guiada de nuestras instalaciones, les aviso que vamos a comenzar.

Avanzamos las dos juntas, cogidas de la mano, hasta la aglomeración de gente. Nos colocamos entre ellos para pasar desapercibidas. Aradia me abrazó por la espalda, yo sentía que me iba a morir, pero en realidad no sabía si lo hacía porque yo le gustase o es que fingía delante de la corporación.

— ¿Por qué crees eso? — susurró Aradia en mi oído. Hice gestos a Aradia de que se lo contaría luego y atendí a la guía.

Jane Crocker nos guío subiendo por las escaleras mecánicas, había empezado explicando el contexto histórico en el que apareció la empresa Doc Scratch. Al parecer La Condesce, había sido la fundadora máxima. Huida de Alemania cuando el partido nacionalsocialista empezaba a cobrar importancia, había llegado a los Estados Unidos con la intención de poner en práctica sus conocimientos en biología. Era una mujer práctica, pero estaba algo sometida por las costumbres del patriarcado, así que desde su pequeña cocina hacía sus experimentos. Resultaba difícil, desde la posición de mujer, no admirar a alguien que había luchado por ser considera una igual en un mundo donde la mayoría eran hombres. ¿Sería la Condesce ya consciente de lo que su empresa hacía años más tarde? Me sentí apenada por aquella pobre mujer que ya debía estar muerta.

Avanzamos por las instalaciones hacia unos laboratorios de la segunda planta. A través de un cristal vimos cómo se desarrollaba un proyecto sorprendentemente muy innovador. Al parecer públicamente Doc Scratch se dedicaba a investigar a cerca de cómo conseguir embarazos en las parejas homosexuales.

— Dentro de unos años será fácil que dos mujeres juntas tengan descendencia con los cromosomas de las dos madres — dijo Jane Crocker mostrándonos un seguido de pictogramas en el que se veía como extraían los cromosomas y fecundaban un ovulo con el material de genético de otro ovulo. La mujer sonrió — los hombres tendrán que esperar un poco más, pues resulta mucho más problemático desarrollar órganos complemento para aquellos que deseen arriesgarse al embarazo.

Aquello me resultó alucinante. Me pregunté si no había decidido la profesión equivocada. La biología resultaba cien mil veces más interesante de lo que pensaba. Estaba yo súper interesada en la charla cuando Aradia tiró de mi brazo y nos colamos en un ascensor. Era un ascensor de acreditados, estábamos haciendo algo totalmente ilegal. Aradia me abrazó y empujándome contra la pared del pequeño habitáculo empezó a besarme como si todo aquello no importase ni lo más mínimo.


	7. Capítulo 7

— ¡Qué haces! — susurré una pequeña reprimenda cuando sus labios se separaron de los míos. A mí me gustaba hacer las cosas bien, además se suponía que estábamos allí por la visita guiada.

— Te hago un hijo al modo convencional — dijo mordisqueando mi cuello. De golpe el ascensor empezó a moverse, asustándome un poco.

— Aradia, por favor, para — me molestaba un poco que me tomase el pelo. No me estaba escuchando y aquello resultaba irritante.

— ¡Que aburrida! — dijo separándose un poco, estúpidamente la atraje hacía mí y la bese. No quería que se molestase conmigo por nada—, estamos colándonos en el piso número ocho, yo he marcado el botón mientras te besaba, tonta.

La puerta se abrió y Aradia tiró de mi cuerpo a fuera del ascensor, yo estaba como un flan. No sé exactamente si temblaba o no, pero me angustiaba pensar que alguien podría vernos allí. Era muy extraño, las luces eran tenues y a menudo parpadeaban, no había ni un alma.

Caminamos sigilosamente por aquel pasillo hasta una puerta que había al final. Aradia tanteó el pomo y observamos por una pequeña rendija que la habitación se encontraba a oscuras.

Al entrar Aradia sacó una linterna de su bolso y la encendió mientras yo cerraba la puerta con delicadeza. Al fondo había varios animales enjaulados, conejitos y algún que otro ratoncito blanco de esos tan monos. Sobre las poyatas del laboratorio apenas había algún micro pipeta y distinto material de laboratorio, nada relevante. Caminé detrás de Aradia, me preguntaba qué pasaría si nos pillaban. Aradia agarró mis brazos y me obligó a abrazarla por la espalda, debía sentirse más segura si tenía la certeza de que estaba cerca de ella.

Estábamos cerca de lo que parecía una camilla cuando escuchamos un ruido, parecía que alguien se aproximaba a la sala. Con presteza y casi sin pensar abrí un armario y metí a Aradia dentro de este, acto seguido me metí yo y entorné la puerta. Mi rapidez fue la justa y exacta, pues nada más acomodarme en aquel pequeñísimo espacio, apretada contra mi compañera de trabajo, los fosforescentes de la habitación se encendieron. Aradia acarició mi cabeza que se encontraba sobre sus muslos, al ser más alta yo no cabía agachada y estaba prácticamente hecha un ovillo en aquel pequeño espacio. La suerte de haber encontrado aquel armario vació era algo totalmente fortuito, aun me pregunto como pude llegar a tener aquellos reflejos.

Desde mi posición veía las piernas de varias personas moverse por la habitación.

— Traerán ahora a la doctora Maryam y al sujeto — dijo la voz de una mujer que me resultaba familiar—, hay que obligarla a hacerlo, se niega a trabajar con esos chicos, aunque no creo que eso pase.

— No hay problema— contestó una voz masculina. Estaban el uno en frente del otro, yo suponía que se miraban.

Pude ver como unas deportivas rojas salían de mi campo de visión, por el tamaño bastante más pequeño de los pies deduje que debía ser la mujer.

— Mmm… Kurloz, si no quiere hacerlo insinúale que yo misma lo haré sin reparos y sin los conocimientos médicos de ella—escuché la voz de mujer, acto seguido el hombre anduvo en la misma dirección y se besaron, o eso parecía por los ruidillos que hacían.

Levanté la vista y miré a Aradía, ella sacó como pudo su bolso sobre mi pecho y trató de sacar algo, una cámara y algo de cinta americana. Era pequeña, quizá más o menos como un pintalabios y la me la entregó. Contorsioné mi cuerpo como pude y saqué aquel pequeño artilugio por la rendija, solo quería comprobar que cabía.

En aquel momento los pasos de aquellos dos salieron de la habitación y todo volvió a estar a oscuras. Aradia abrió la puerta y nos estiramos en el suelo. Dadas las circunstancias Aradia me quitó la cámara de las manos, la activó y la pegó sobre el armario con la cinta americana.

—Tengo un receptor en mi casa que ya debe haber empezado a grabar, ahora recemos para que no lo encuentren y vámonos— dijo tirando de mí y arrastrándome hacia la puerta.

Antes de abrir la puerta me tomé un minuto y la abracé, me sentía rara, estaba muy asustada. Abrimos la puerta despacio y corrimos hasta el ascensor que nos había llevado hasta allí. Pulsé el botón para que el ascensor llegara, justo cuando íbamos a entrar el tipo que había estado en el laboratorio apareció empujando a un chico de unos dieciséis años.

Aradia se acercó a este con total naturalidad, tenía mi mano agarrada.

—Disculpe, veníamos con la visita guiada y nos hemos perdido — dijo sin titubear. El chico miraba suplicante, llevaba las manos hacia atrás y yo apostaría la cabeza a que estaban atadas.

— Bajen a la planta dos y de ahí salgan, mandaré a alguien de seguridad— dijo con voz seca, el chico iba a decir algo pero Kurloz le golpeó en la cabeza.

Aradia y yo entramos en el ascensor y vimos como con sus grandes manos él mismo marcaba el piso en el directorio del ascensor. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran le vimos levantar un teléfono. Suplicaba a un Dios del que no estaba muy segura de creer que por favor de verdad solo fueran a acompañarnos a la salida.

Cuando llegamos a la planta dos un hombre nos acompañó hasta un despacho, yo estaba tan asustada que no podía soltar la mano de Aradia. Entramos en aquella estancia, estaba vacía.

—No te asustes Feferi, todo va bien, tú déjame a mí — me dijo Aradia acariciándome el rostro. Yo no estaba hecha para aquellas cosas. Creo que iba a besarme de nuevo pero de golpe se abrió la puerta, yo solo pude fijarme en las bambas rojas acompañadas de unos zapatos negros de hombre. Era la mujer del piso octavo.

— ¡Qué bonito! — sí, era ella. Vriska Serket acompañada por Caliborn, el dueño y señor de Doc Scratch.

— Vriska, por favor — contestó él sentándose detrás del escritorio e invitándonos a sentarnos frente a él en los sillones. — ¿Se puede saber que hacían en el octavo piso?

Iba a abrir la boca pero Aradia empezó a hablar primero.

— Verá, no sé por dónde empezar, mmm… — Aradia se hacía la remolona, pero de golpe el señor Caliborn golpeó la mesa con fuerza.

— Besé a esta mujer por primera vez ayer y no podía contenerme, es que tengo mal las hormonas y bueno es un poco complicado— empecé a decir un montón de tonterías, no sabía cómo salir del paso. Aradia me pegó un codazo.

—Está más que claro, querían follar y se han colado en el primer ascensor que han visto — dijo Vriska con indiferencia mientras se servía un poco de ron. Me sonrojé ante aquella idea, Aradia aún me tomaba de la mano—. Deja que se vayan.

Caliborn nos dio un repaso con la mirada fijándose en nuestros dedos entrelazados, parecía pensativo. Creo que en aquel lapso de tiempo, que fueron unos instantes pero a mí me parecieron años, empecé a sudar.

— Está bien, Vriska acompáñalas a la salida— Caliborn señaló a la puerta e ignoró nuestra presencia allí.

La mujer nos acompañó, su cara de tedio era patente. Nos aproximábamos a la puerta principal del edificio cuando ella tiró de mi brazo y me agarró la cara con fuerza, sus dedos presionaban mis pómulos y me miraba desafiante.

— Deja de meter la nariz en cosas que no te incuben, Megido— tras decir aquello me soltó y desapareció por donde habíamos venido.

Debo admitir que era raro que me hubiera confundido con Aradia, pero aún era más extraño que a sabiendas de que investigábamos de cerca sus pasos nos hubieran dejado ir.

Aradia y yo avanzamos por la calle en silencio, ni siquiera sabía a donde nos dirigíamos cuando mi compañera de trabajo paró un taxi.

— Que te hayan confundido conmigo te pone en una situación comprometida — dijo Aradia tras indicarle al conductor la dirección hacia su casa.

—No pasa nada — dije mordiéndome el labio y haciéndome la valiente cuando en realidad tenía bastante miedo. Aradia me miró con condescendencia, sospecho que sabía a ciencia cierta lo asustada que yo estaba.

Me gustaban sus ojos de color rojo parduzco y me encantaban sus labios. Estábamos en un taxi y el conductor de vez en cuando soltaba miradas por el retrovisor, pero me dio un poco igual.

Acaricié la mejilla de Aradia con suavidad y me acerqué despacio a su boca. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos, marcando de su pintalabios mi cara. Cerré los ojos e introduje mi lengua en su boca, acariciando cada pequeño detalle de esta. El contacto de su piel era cálido, me encantaba. Deslicé mis manos por su cintura curvilínea hasta sus caderas y apreté su cuerpo contra el mío. No sé de donde había sacado toda aquella decisión, tampoco tengo ni idea de si Aradia era consciente de lo mucho que me gustaba, en realidad nada de aquello tenía sentido.

Noté las manos de Aradia tirar de mi camisa y meter las manos por debajo de esta, tras desabrochar algunos botones. Sus manos estaban frías a comparación con mi temperatura corporal y me estremecí al notar su contacto sobre mi piel.

Me dejé llevar metiendo mis manos por dentro de su vestido, llevaba ligeros. Toqué los huesos de sus anchas caderas y me deleité pasando las manos por su abdomen y acariciando sus muslos. Entre abrí los ojos para mirarla, nuestros labios se separaron y ella me miró seria.

—No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hago— dije casi en un susurro, mi voz sonaba algo infantil—, pero es que lo necesito absurdamente, te necesito absurdamente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, ahora con el pintalabios esturreado. Se desabrochó el cinturón y se sentó sobre mí, entregándose en un beso. Yo necesitaba algo, alguna palabra, porque me sentía insegura pero Aradia era espontanea, no se molestaba en dar detalles. Irónicamente su escritura era igual y en cierto modo era lo que más me gustaba de ella, aquella naturalidad.

El coche se detuvo, yo abrí la puerta con Aradia aún sobre mi cuerpo. Ella pagó y bajamos del coche agarradas de la mano. Al entrar en el piso cerré la puerta tras de mí y la miré mientras comprobaba que el ordenador grababa lo que aquella pequeña cámara que habíamos dejado en Doc Scratch captaba. Me quedé quieta en la puerta, no sabía si tenía intención de continuar.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parada? —dijo Aradia mirándome con la cabeza ladeada, no tenía ni idea de que esperaba de mí—. Quiero que te estires en mi cama, hoy no te vas sin dejarme acariciar esas piernas tan largas.

Me sonrojé, ella se acercó a mí y me arrastró hasta la cama donde me lanzó con un empujón. Caí sobre el colchón y sin pensarlo empecé a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Aradia se sentó sobre mi cuerpo con las piernas abiertas, noté su sexo húmedo sobre mí abdomen. Me estremecí, y volví a hacerlo cuando arrastró su cuerpo sobre el mío, besando mi cuello y oliendo mi piel. Acaricié su cabeza mientras ella desabrochaba mi sujetador, el que deslizó ligeramente dejando ver mis pechos. Los lamía desde el canalillo y hasta el pezón y entonces mordisqueaba mi piel, para mí era inevitable jadear. Su saliva quedaba sobre mi piel y cuando se apartaba notaba el frio de la humedad.

**NA: con el lemon completo este capítulo quedaba kilométrico, así que lo he pasado al siguiente U.U Sí, queda fatal que lo corte a aquí pero prometo que en cuanto termine el capítulo siguiente lo subo.**

**Pero tranquis, que se me ha muerto la Xbox y mi novio no está. LOL Tengo tiempo libre…. Demasiado… **


	8. Capitulo 8

Me incorporé deshaciéndome por completo de mi camisa y de mi sujetador, pero sobretodo queriendo quitarle a ella aquel vestido ocre. No era un fetiche, no era que quisiera verla desnuda pero me moría de ganas de ver como era su piel y morderla como ella hacía conmigo.

Bajé la cremallera de su vestido y ella se lo quitó por la cabeza despeinándose un poco. Su conjunto de ropa interior negra y roja era una delicia de transparencias, la miré quitarse el sujetador y casi diría que me lancé a acariciar sus pechos. Eran grandes, blandos y con unos pequeños pezones rosados, los manoseé mientras mordía su cuello. Aradia me empujó sobre la cama de nuevo y desabrochó mis pantalones, me los quitó. Besó mi rodilla y recorrió mi muslo con sus labios. A medida que llegaba a mi ingle un calor intenso empezó a sofocarme. Ella mordió mis bragas y tiró de ellas con los dientes, con sus manos levantó ligeramente mis piernas y las deslizó hasta la rodilla.

De golpe se estiró sobre mí y la vi alargar el brazo hasta su mesilla de noche. Un ruidito eléctrico empezó a sonar, y entonces deslizó un pequeño vibrador desde mi escote hasta mi abdomen. Este me producía unas ligeras cosquillas.

Besé los labios de Aradia de nuevo, nunca antes había usado uno de aquellos juguetes sexuales y estaba bastante nerviosa. Entorpecí aquel beso con un gemido al notar la silicona contra mi entrepierna, era algo más duro que un pene pero con la ventaja de aquella vibración que resultaba bastante placentera. Aradia besaba mi cuello mientras metía y saca aquel artilugio rosa en mi cuerpo. Yo no dejaba de jadear, era placentero pero yo quería notar sus manos y no aquel objeto. La empujé colocándome sobre ella y friccioné mi sexo sobre su cuerpo, un grito de placer escapó de mis labios y creo que la deje completamente mojada de mis secreciones.

Deslicé las bragas de Aradia y se las quité, pero no tenía intención de quitarle aquel precioso liguero y sus medias. Acaricié su vello púbico, estaba algo insegura. Aquel artilugio aún vibraba en mi interior, y cada vez que me movía me estremecía al notarlo más intensamente.

— No sabes qué haces — dijo en tono de burla y divertida, yo me sonrojé. Era cierto.

— Cállate — le ordené y entonces introduje dos de mis dedos entre sus labios mayores y acaricié su clítoris. Estaba muy mojada, era algo que me resulto infinitamente excitante, más aún cuando empezó a jadear. Me daba un poco de vergüenza hablarle, estaba tan guapa jadeante y sonrojada, pero no dejaba de mirarme algo desafiante—, ni que no supiera masturbarme a mí misma.

— Sería genial verlo — dijo mordiéndose el labio justo antes de dejar escapar un grito de placer, era genial saber que era yo la que la hacía gritar de aquel modo. Con la otra mano me quité el vibrador, quería estar centrada en lo que hacía.

Deslicé los dedos dentro de su vagina aún más húmeda y caliente, empujé con mis dedos hacía la pared rugosa de su interior. Repetí aquello varias veces, mientras Aradia abría más las piernas arqueando ligeramente la espalda y dejando escapar un sinfín de gemidos.

Saqué los dedos de su cuerpo y tomé el vibrador rosa, que aun zumbaba sobre la cama. Lo introduje parcialmente en su cuerpo y me tumbé sobre ella besándole el pecho y empujado con mis piernas aquel artilugio. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más agudos, así que empecé a meter y sacar el vibrador con más rapidez. Con la otra mano la agarraba por las caderas y me pegaba a su cuerpo, su piel era una fantasía. Finalmente se corrió mientras yo sacaba el vibrador de su cuerpo y mojaba mis manos con sus fluidos.

Observé a Aradia durante medio minuto, tiempo en el que ella se recreaba en los restos de aquel orgasmo. Su cintura era especialmente bonita tan delgada y acompañada de aquellas caderas anchas, sus muslos llenos eran la cosa más sexy que yo jamás había visto y sus labios, ahora ya nada rojos por aquel pintalabios que siempre llevaba, eran un deleite. Ella había terminado, pero yo no y encima estaba allí, tan guapa y atractiva como siempre. Me tumbe sobre ella, oliendo su piel y deslicé mis propios dedos en mi interior a la par que acariciaba su cuerpo. Jadeé en su oído despertándola de su enajenación, enseguida noté sus manos rodeando mi cintura y acariciando mis caderas. Aradia substituyó mis dedos por los suyos y me rodeó son su brazo libre apretando mi cuerpo sobre el suyo. Notaba sus pechos turgentes apretados contra mí, sus dedos no dejaban de entrar y salir de mi cuerpo a medida que mis gemidos aumentaban. Oía la voz de Aradia sisear alguna cosa en mi oído, pero era incapaz de escuchar exactamente qué, y cada cierto tiempo mordía mi oreja. Con su mano libre acariciaba mi nuca y jugaba con mi pelo, o bueno eso creía porque estaba en una especie de cielo. Cada movimiento que ella hacía para mí era un intenso calambrazo de placer recorriendo mi cuerpo y enajenado cualquier otro sentido. Cuando me corrí, creo que la dejé sorda además de empapada, sus manos eran tan geniales como había imaginado. Me dejé caer a un lado y Aradia me abrazó. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos allí abrazadas en silencio, pero fue uno de los momentos más cómodos de toda mi vida.

— Fef — susurró y me besó en la mejilla — Tendríamos que ponernos a trabajar.

—Cinco minutos más —dije apretándola contra mí y mordisqueando sus labios. Aradia sonrió y negó con la cabeza, yo me apoyé sobre su pecho sin soltarla. Estaba tan cómoda, me hubiera quedado de aquel modo para siempre.

— Vamos, Feferi, que el Pulitzer no te lo regalan —dijo pasando sus dedos por mis cabellos. Me levanté buscando mi ropa interior, pero en menos de un segundo Aradia me entregó una bata de seda estilo asiático preciosa, ella se había puesto otra de un corte similar. La seguí mirando sus piernas entre la vaporosa tela de la bata, yo no quería el Pulizer si no podía estar abrazada a Aradia.

Me senté junto a la ventana, en un sofá caoba algo estrecho. Aradia se sentó pegada a mí con una tableta de chocolate, partió una onza y me la dio, seguidamente encendió la televisión previamente conectada a su ordenador y empezó el tedioso trabajo de centrar la atención en la nada.

En lo grabado vimos a Kurloz dejar aquel chico en una camilla, estaba atado. Después de que Kurloz le soltase un par de insultos y alguna que otra bofetada, solo habían minutos y minutos de aquel pobre chico de tez morena tendido en la camilla sollozando.

—Pásalo hacia delante — dije aburrida, ella dejó escapar una risa suave.

— No tienes paciencia, Fef— dijo haciéndome caso. Tras medio minuto de avanzar rápido el video vimos aparecer en la pantalla a una chica, con el pelo corto y delgadísima, esposada. Aradia puso el play.

La chica miraba al chico de la camilla con lástima, parecía que apretaba los dientes enfadada. Kurloz le quitó las esposas de las manos a la chica.

— Vriska insiste en que si no haces tu trabajo, ella misma lo hará y no será tan delicada como tú — la voz de Kurloz sonaba aún más gutural en el video. Supongo que el registro de voz de aquella pequeña cámara era limitado. — No tienes más remedio Maryam, pero siempre podríamos usar a Rose Lalonde para los experimentos si te resistes.

La chica desvistió al chico de la camilla y examinaba sus piernas. Desde la posición de la cámara era imposible ver qué miraba con tanta atención.

—¿Te duele, Tavros? — dijo la chica presionando en un punto concreto de la pierna. El chico, Tavros, gritó de dolor. La chica ladeó la cabeza en negativa y suspiró decepcionada— Lo siento, voy a sedarte y no notarás nada ¿vale?

Aradia puso pausa y tomó una libreta de notas. Había escrito "Maryam" "relación de algún tipo con Rose Lalonde" y "¿Médico o biomédica?". Yo me sentía un poco compungida, estaban experimentado realmente con humanos, y nada más lejos que con adolescentes.

— ¿Vas a tratar de encontrarla? — pregunté al observar sus notas. Lo cierto era que me preguntaba por qué no mandaba aquel video a la policía sin más, quizá en anónimo. Me di cuenta que de hacer aquello no estaría haciendo su trabajo, contar la historia de aquel chico no era contar la historia de todos los chicos que debían pasar por aquello. Tampoco era justo inculpar a aquella chica de lo que parecía que le estaban obligando a hacer, quizá lo único de lo que servía aquel video.

— Bueno, está claro que es un punto clave para desenredar lo que pasa —dijo Aradia señalando la libreta con el bolígrafo. — ¿Cuántas Rose Lalondes pueden haber en Nueva York? Y como si el apellido Maryam no fuera común…

—Yo conozco a alguien que puede hacer Nueva york más pequeño— contesté pensando en Sollux. No era admiración, realmente era capaz de encontrar una aguja en un pajar, aunque luego no fuera capaz de redactar una sola línea.

— ¿Tú novio? — dijo ella, supongo que con intención de molestarme. Me gustaba que tratase de irritarme, una parte de mí se moría por decirle que yo solo la quería a ella pero era precipitado. Realmente ni yo comprendía mi absurda necesidad de ella en los dos días que habíamos pasado juntas.

— ¡Que no es mi novio! — la rodeé por la cintura y me apreté más contra ella.

—Sabía que te referías a él — Aradia se rio y me besó castamente los labios —, que me las encuentre y le pagaré.

Puso play de nuevo. El video avanzó y en pocos minutos tuve que apartar la mirada. La Maryam había sedado al chico, tenía intención de esperar a que el sedante hiciese el efecto pero Kurloz la increpó para que procediera. Ella cortó varias incisiones en la pierna del chico, que gritó de dolor, y extrajo un chip lleno de pus y un líquido naranjoso raro.

— Tiene la pierna llena de ácido y la infección que le ha producido se ha extendido casi hasta el hueso, es raro que haya andado hasta aquí— dijo la Maryam y se mordió los labios. Dijo algo en voz baja mientras volvía a examinar la pierna del chico, pero la cámara no llegaba a registrar aquel susurro apenas predecible por el suave movimiento de sus labios.

—Pues córtasela — dijo Kurloz. Definitivamente yo no quería mirar más, iban a cortarte la pierna a aquel pobre niño.

—Necesitaría un quirófano, es la precariedad de estas instalaciones la que hace que estas cosas pasen— dijo la médica acariciando la cara del adolescente medio adormilado, tratando de consolarle supongo, parecía compungida pero al mismo tiempo indiferente. ¿Quizá fingía aquella indiferencia?

De golpe, Vriska apareció en la pantalla, se acercó violentamente a la Maryam.

— Cósele y buscad otro lugar donde seguir— dijo con dureza y empezó a examinar la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Kurloz se levantó de la poyara en la que estaba sentado y se acercó a Vriska.

—Calla, podría haber una cámara.

Podíamos ver como la doctora cosía al chico de la camilla, se notaba a la legua que estaba tensa.

— ¿Aquellas chicas? ¿Eran las periodistas?— Dijo él, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Las tengo controladas, no creo que hagan nada pero…— Y de golpe una mano se cerró sobre el objetivo y la imagen se hizo negra. Habían apagado la cámara.

Un montón de dudas me asaltaron. ¿Me vigilaban? ¿Podían localizar con aquella cámara el receptor de las imágenes? ¿Estaría Aradia en peligro? Me mordí el labio y miré a mi compañera de trabajo, ni siquiera sabía que título tenía nuestra relación pero me daba miedo dejarla sola.

—¡Mierda! — Dijo Aradia apagando el televisor —, esa cámara me acompañaba desde hacía bastante…

— Creo que eso es lo de menos — me sentía francamente asustada, mi cupo de periodismo serio se había cubierto por una larga temporada.

—Tranquila, este lobo tiene menos dientes de lo que parece— dijo acariciando mi mejilla, quizá solo para tranquilizare. Aradia acercó sus labios a los míos y me beso despacio, me sorprendía su tranquilidad. — Por favor, llama a tu amigo y pídele que me busque a Maryam y a Lalonde.

Tras decir aquello se levantó, fue al baño y se vistió. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me sugirió que saliéramos fuera a cenar juntas. Yo no podía decir que estuviera tranquila.

**NA: El lemon… sorry he estado buscando y leyendo mil lemons yuri para hacer algo realista. No he encontrado un solo yuri bien escrito que no fuera sumamente soez y repetitivo… *depresión a tope* Pero bueno, creo que ha quedado mono, aunque sea todo una invención algo fantasiosa de cómo deben enrollarse dos tías. Como planeo que habrá más yuri en el futuro, dadme vuestra opinión y en función de esta a ver si queda mejor ;-) *Kisses para todos los cuties que leen y eso.**


End file.
